The Girl With Broken Wings
by AddienaTheBlueSpirit
Summary: Alita was part of Fang's flock...until he just up and left after 20 years. Now she knows just what Max was going throught.   One sided OC/Fang. slight Fax Angst. Rated T to be safe...


**Me: this was inspired by my Song Fic "The Only One" that I posted in  
>"I still feel you" Basically this is about the girl Alita from that Fic. Only it's sort of an alternate plot-line rather than a sequel that I had originally wanted "the Girl with Broken Wings" to be.<strong>

**Fang: even thought the first story's ending was much happier and makes me look like less of a monster. **

**Me: Anyway, I don't own anything that you can recognize.**

**Fang: and probably not a lot of the things you don't, either…**

**Me: basically what Fang's getting at is that I only own my OC's Alita, Papillion, Hawke, and Lacey, nothing else. **

**Fang: I think that this is enough Claims dissed.**

**Me: Agreed.**

**Fang: so now we post? **

**Me: Now we Post.**

****The Girl with Broken Wings****

"Sometimes I get so weird  
>I even freak myself out<br>I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby  
>Sometimes I drive so fast<br>Just to feel the danger  
>I want to scream it makes me feel alive."<p>

**-Avril Lavigne "Anything but Ordinary"**

(POV Alita)

_Hey Boss;_

_I've been broken for the past year. A shadow of the Fifteen year old girl you flew around the world with. Well honey, you're just a ghost of the boy I'd known too. I'm such a looser. I can't fly anymore. You've made me so physically sick my wings can't hold me up. Does this make you feel better? To know that I've made myself ill again just for you, because I sure feel better knowing that you've ripped me open like a gift on Christmas morning. You think you're so high and mighty, with your precious Flock. You know…we had our own Flock once. You didn't think it was such a great thing then. You hated it; you were too busy not caring, to busy holding on to the past._

_I bet you still don't know my name, after these last 20 years. And if you do, I'd be surprised. Why do you hate me? Why? Is it because I'm not the Blonde Barbie Doll you've left to be with? Listen here, oh king of assholes; 21 years ago, you saved my life. You. Not anyone else, it was YOU Boss. So why do you think that leaving again will help? I know I'm not the first girl you've done this to. You did it to Barbie too. Twenty years from now, will you try to save me again? Will you still remember the way I used to laugh at all your stupid jokes, or the way I used to just sit and comfort you when you regretted leaving Her? Well? Will you?_

_We still need you, Boss. I still need you. Can't you see it? I don't want you to fall in love with me. I just need you to see how much I cared. I just want you to regret leaving us the way you regretted leaving them. Is that too much to ask? If it is, then I'm sorry. I'm sorry I keep holding on to the hope you'll come home. The hope that I didn't waist the last 20 years on a man who will never even care about me. Like I've said a hundred times, I don't want you to love me; I just want you to care. You don't have to care about __ME__ even, but what about Papillion? Hawke? What about that little winged girl we found in the gutter pipe by that beach house we lived in? Remember __HER__, The little girl you called Lacey? Listen here Boss; it is okay if you don't care about me. Hell, it doesn't matter if you __HATE__ me. Just don't take it out on them, because they need you, Boss, even if you don't need them anymore._

_How can you sleep at night? How can you sleep knowing that you left us broken? You think that I'm a leader? You're dead wrong, Boss. Why else would I be __begging__ you to come back after all you've put us through. They miss you Boss, Hawke's giving me the silent treatment, Papillion cries herself to sleep every night. The one that's the most painful to watch is Lacey, the way her innocent little eyes look at me when she asks about when you're coming back. It hurts me the most, because I'm not willing to tell __myself __the truth. So how can I tell her that you're not coming home, Boss, and hurt her that way, when I'm not able to tell it to myself? They blame me, Boss, and I'm scared. I'm scared that they're right. I'm afraid that it really is my fault you left. So tell me I'm wrong, Boss. Hold me in your strong, silent embrace and tell me that I didn't drive you away, that I'm not the one responsible for the way we all have hurt._

My hands rest on the key board. My Eyes moist and on the verge of tears when I see a small hand reach up from the desk beside me. "Lita," Her little blonde head looking up at me, "Faye comes home?" She asked. Faye was the closest she can come to pronouncing the Boss's name.

"Maybe, someday." I lied. A strand of my pink hair fell into my eyes as I tried to hide my tears.

"Hair Pink." Said Lacey. "Yes-day it blue."

"Very good, Lacey." I told her. Let me explain. I'm a shape-shifter, not like an eraser or anything; I can just change my hair, skin, wing, and eye colors. I can also change the length and cut of my hair as well as my height and weight. A very helpful trait when you're in hiding. My favorite color was a silvery blue, but since I was in a very angry mood, my hair was in its natural kind of pinkish tone. "Now, why don't you go ask Papillion to watch a movie with you?"

"Kay-Kay, Lita." She climbed back off of my lap, and I turned back to my computer. There was so much I was hoping to convey with this. But there was so much emotion behind this, which I was afraid that it might be hidden by my words.

_Hope this isn't too forward, Boss, but you saved us. You rescued us all from ourselves, only now, we don't have you there to lean on. To help us see the mistakes we're making. Then again, maybe you've opened our eyes to our biggest mistake of all…trusting you. Thinking you wouldn't leave us the way you left them. Maybe, in twenty years, you'll come back home. Maybe, you'll be welcomed back with open arms. Maybe you'll have a clever explanation for why you left us here when you went back to little miss perfect. Maybe, just maybe, we'll believe you._

_But something tells me not to hold my breath. Why? Maybe in twenty years I'll be sick of crying my eyes out over you. Maybe in twenty years we won't remember you either. Maybe in twenty years, if by some stroke of fate you come looking for us, we'll be long gone. _

_I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you're coming back, come back soon, or we might not be around for you to come back to._

_So get a grip and face the facts…Who held you when you were crying who had your back who would hurdle themselves infront of a bullet for you the last twenty years, Boss? Oh, that's right. You don't remember. Let me remind you…It was me._

_You're faithful follower, _

_Alita Skye_

**Me: Fang you're a jerk!**

**Fang: What did I do! I didn't write this!**

**Me: Oh, yeah. **

**Fang: Uh-duh. **

**Me: Any-who dear readers, please let me know if I should keep going or not…**

**Fang: just hit that little button labeled "Review" and all will be right with the world. **

**Me: Well at least for a little while. **

**Fang: Also, if you want to see Addie here write something Naruto…Here's a sneak Peak of "Therapy Group Seven" her Naruto Humor Fic she wrote with her Bestie Red Choco…**

**Fred: **walks in** Red Choco is creepy.**

**Me: she is not!**

**Fang: Sure. Okay…well at least not by your standards.**

**Anyway… here's the sneak peek!**

**[In Konoha, Hokage's Office]**

"Naruto, Sakura, this is Hallie." Said Tsunade, "she has convinced Sasuke to return to the village."

"What! You?" asked Naruto at the same time Sakura said, "You're not his girlfriend…Right?" in a very threatening tone.

"No actually, I'm pretty sure that the next time he sees me I'll have to…Oh well." she shrugged it off. "Anyway, the only way he'll return is…"

**[Later in Hallie the OC's Abandoned Warehouse]**

"No chance in HELL!" said Sasuke.

"No way will you rejoin Team 7 or no way will you go to group therapy?" Hallie asked.

"No way am I agreeing to anything until you get that Electro Whip no Jutsu away from me!"

"One: It's an Anti-Chakra Coil, and Two: If you try to escape I will drain you of all your chakra and hide you in a ditch somewhere…are we clear?"

"Fine."

"So…Group therapy."

"Sure." He looked very, very, scared.

"Heh…heh…heh…"

**[In route to the therapist's office the next day]**

"Naruto! Sakura!" Sai greeted with the most emotion he'd expressed in his life…which isn't much for those of you who have been living under a rock throughout Shippuden and have no idea who he is so far.

"Oh. Hey, Sai, we can't really talk right now! SASUKE IS BACK!" Said Sakura as she and Naruto ran by without even bothering to slow down.

Sai looked dejected… or as dejected as a recovering emotionless void _can_ look. Sai did what he normally did in a time like this, and went to the library. Going to the Self-help section, he grabbed a book of the shelf that looked promising and flipped through until he found the following, "If your friends seem to be avoiding you…chances have it that they actually _are_ …in which case…Try improving your social skills, because you suck at life." Sai hung his – still void of emotion – head in shame and muttered emotionlessly, "Damn."

**Me: Well if that makes you want to read more…good. It will be coming to the Naruto fandom very soon. **

**Fang: Also, if you want to see Addie here write something **_**else**_** Naruto…**

**Fred: …Just leave a plot line in a review and she'll at least make a one shot out of it. **

**Me: So once again…**

**Fang: Review.**

**Fred: It gives us peace of mind.**


End file.
